The present invention relates to a body care device such as a wet razor, a toothbrush or a mascara applicator of the introductory portion of claim 1 and a method for the production thereof according to claim 23.
Body care devices such as wet razors are generally known devices for personal hygiene. Body care devices such as wet razors may be equipped with an electrically operated vibrating element, by means of which easier cutting of hairs is made possible by a transfer of certain vibrations to razor blades disposed in a razor cartridge or razor head.
A wet razor is disclosed, for example, in WO 2007/029163. The wet razor, described therein, has a vibrational element, which is supplied with electricity, and is equipped with a resettable use indicator.
A further wet razor is known from WO 2005/077616. This wet razor has a body with a handle region, a thereon adjoining neck region and a head region, which is disposed at the neck region opposite to the handle region. An electrical vibrational device and a device for supplying electricity to the vibrating device are disposed in the interior of the body, which is produced by injection molding.
A wet razor, which is equipped with an electric vibrating element, is also disclosed in WO 2006/037358. In addition, the wet razor is equipped with a control circuit for adjusting the frequency of the vibrating element.